KK New Generation
by PainAndBliss095
Summary: Suzune and his friends come to the present to play! What will happen? Will somebody come and ruin their mission and fun? SuzuneXOC KarinXKazune OCXOC MicchiXHimeka YuukiXMiyon
1. The Arrival

_**Hey peoples! You miss me? Well, this is my new Kamichama story and I hope you like it as much as the other one! **__****_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin. I only own my OCs and Miyon and Yuuki's rings…**_

**KK New Generation**

Suzune looked around at his friends. "Are you guys ready?" They all nodded. "Okay then, 1…2…3…go!" With that said, the kids were off.

**- - KK - -**

"Hey, Kazune-kun, do you think Himeka-chan will ever have children in the future?" Karin asked her boyfriend.

"How the heck am I supposed to know? Why don't you ask her?" Kazune says as he goes back to his book. Then, Himeka walks into the room with a fresh cake.

"I made cake!" Himeka smiles, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Hey, Himeka, will you have children with Micchi?" Karin asked her daughter. Himeka blushed and was about to answer when our favorite English character comes in and interrupts.

"Oh, I hope we have children, old chap! It'd be fun to have a lad around the house." Micchi said cheerfully.

"Micchi-kun, I want to have a girl though!" Himeka argued back.

"Hm…I wonder which it would be, love, but…" He smirks as his face gets close to Himeka's, "anyway it'll be fun…" Himeka giggled as the blonds sweatdrop at the scene they just saw. Soon, they all here a flash and thump in the other room.

"Ouch!" a girl with black hair and purple eyes yell, "Suzune, I told you we should have used the time machine instead of the chromos clock!" She yelled at her blond friend.

"Sorry, Kiki-chan, but the chromos clock was more convenient…" Suzune answered.

"That still hurt, Suzune! You should have warned us!" a boy with the same traits as Kiki said.

"Oh, at least we made it to the time period, Kiko-kun…" a girl with chocolate brown hair and olive green eyes remarked to the boy.

"Thank you, Su-chan…" Suzune said. Then he noticed four heads on the other side of the wall. "Who goes there?"

"We should be asking you the same thing." Kazune said coldly. Suzune looked at his father with a smile. "Nice to see you, Suzune…"

"Suzune-kun, my boy! You've grown!" Karin said. She looked at his new outfit. Instead of the white poncho and matching pants, he now wore a white button up shirt and light blue shorts, but he still had his bunny hat. "How old are you now?"

"I'm now seven years old." The boy said with triumph. Kiki walked up to him with a smile.

"He just turned seven though." Kiki giggled.

"Who're these people, Suzune-kun?" Karin asked happily. Suzune looked up at her in realization.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met any of these people yet!" Suzune said. Kiki hit him in the head.

"No duh, baka!" Kiki giggled and bowed, "Hello, I'm Nishikori Kikiya, but please call me Kiki. This is my twin brother…" Kiko bowed and smiled widely.

"Nishikori Kikoru at your service, but please call me Kiko." He interrupted. Himeka and Micchi look at them in surprise.

"I can't believe it…" Himeka giggled, "We had twins!" Micchi nodded cheerfully.

"So these are our parents, Kiki…"Kiko remarked. Kiki nodded as she looked at the goofy teenagers who will one day be her parents. Soon they all heard the front door open.

"Sorry to intrude!" They heard their other friend's call.

"No problem, Sakurai! Come on in!" Kazune yelled, "Is Miyon with you?" The Korean and violinist come into the room.

"Yeah." Miyon smiled. She looked at the seven year olds and notices the girl with olive eyes. "Who are these people?" The kids smile at her.

"I'm Nishikori Kikiya, but call me Kiki. I am Nishikori Michiru and Kujyou Himeka's daughter." Kiki started, "This is my twin brother, Nishikori Kikoru."

"You can call me Kiko." Kiko bowed. Suzune came up to her and shook her hand.

"I'm Kujyou Suzune, Kujyou Kazune and Hanazono Karin's child." Suzune said. Miyon and Yuuki looked at them in surprise.

"Did you guys…?" They started, but were interrupted by the girl Miyon noticed with olive eyes.

"No, we are from the future." The girl smiled and bowed, "I'm Sakurai Su, the girl of Sakurai Yuuki and Yi Miyon…nice to meet you." The two looked surprised.

"Oh, that explains the olive eyes; they look exactly like Miyon's." Himeka commented. "While your chocolate hair is like Yuuki-kun's…you're a very pretty girl." Su blushed at the compliment.

"I've never been called pretty before…" Su said, "I don't think I deserve the title..." Kiko hugged her around the shoulder.

"Nonsense! You're pretty like my sister! Don't be so sad of getting such a nice compliment!" Kiko cheered. Su blushed and smiled back.

"Okay!" She said happily while in Kiko's grasp. Kiki giggled as she watched her brother and best friend.

"Come on, you guys, you lovebirds can hit on each other when we get home!" Kiki teased. The two blushed and got out of each other's grasp.

"You're the one to talk…I'm not the one who obviously like Suzune, but can't tell him!" Kiko bellowed back. Suzune and Kiki blushed a bright red.

"Hm…this is getting quite interesting…right, chaps?" Micchi laughed. The rest of the kamichama group looked at him and nodded.

"So true, Nishikori, so true…" Kazune replied. Sazune looked over at the god group and smiled.

"Has Miyon-san found out her goddess form yet, papa?" Suzune asked. Kazune looked at him and shook his head no. "I see…well, I brought her ring over now…" Suzune took out a bright red ring.

"Wait…me? A goddess? That can't be true!" Miyon said with doubt, but Yuuki shook his head to say it's true.

"You are Juno, Jupiter's wife…as I am Jupiter." Yuuki explained as he showed her his green ring.

"I'm Juno?" Miyon said as Suzune placed the red ring on her finger.

"Yep! You can ask Su-chan!" Suzune smiled happily. Miyon and Yuuki looked at the boy intensely. "Hm? What is it?"

"You look exactly like Kazune; except for your eyes…,"Miyon started, "they're like Karin's…you're a very attractive child." Suzune blushed, but smiled anyway.

"Thank you…" Suzune said and walked away. Kazune and Karin smiled at them and looked back at the children when they noticed the rings on the kid's fingers.

"What are those rings…?" Karin and Kazune asked at the same time. The seven year olds looked at their fingers and smiled.

"We've gotten our god forms, mama, papa; I'm Aeolus, god of wind." Suzune said as he showed them his ring.

"I'm Hebe, the goddess of youth…" Su blushed as she showed her ring.

"I am Harmonia, goddess of harmony and concord." Kiki smiled as she proudly showed her ring to the elders.

"While I'm Asclepius, the god of healing and medicine…"Kiko muttered as he showed his ring as well.

"So you guys are gods as well, man, divine runs un the family, huh?" Kazune joked.

"I guess so…" Karin smiled. "So…are you guys sleepy?" The seven-year-olds look at her and, on cue, yawn.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Let me get you guys rooms!" Himeka says as she escorts them to the guest rooms.

"Thank you…"Kiki says as she follows. Himeka smiles at her daughter as she places them into there rooms.

"Good night you guys…" Himeka chimes as she closes the door and runs down the stairs.

"So…Sazune-kun, when should we tell them?" Kiko says as she faces the leader. Suzune gets up and looks at them.

"I don't know…I think we should tomorrow…" Suzune says unsurely. Kiki and Kiko look at him seriously.

"Okay…I hope they're okay with this…" The twins say in unison and fall asleep.

"I hope so too…" Suzune whispers to himself and goes to sleep like the rest.

_**What do you think? Well, tell me in the reviews! Please review!**_


	2. The Letter

Sorry it took so long, I wasn't aloud on for the weekend

_**Sorry it took so long, I wasn't aloud on for the weekend! Anyway, I'd like to reply to my reviews:**_

_**MewCuxie12: Sorry about that, I forgot…'**_

_**XxMisha01xX: Thank you! **_

_**crazyangel199984: Well, I hope this'll cure your curiosity!**_

_**Kaitlynn416: Your wish is my command.**_

_**Jenniferli96: Here you go!**_

**- - KK - - **

**KK New Generation**

Kiki yawns and sits up as the morning sun rose. She noticed she was the only one awake and started to get out of the room when she saw two people at the windowsill outside her door. The sun was illuminating into the room and gave warmth to the couple Kiki found to be Kazune and Karin. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Karin?" Kazune whispered to her on his side and looked up from his sitting position. Karin looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes, it is. We haven't been here this early since that day…" Karin looked out again. Kazune stared at the standing blond worriedly and patted her head.

"I'll be fine, Karin. You know I wouldn't die without a fight." Kazune smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Plus, I can't leave you here alone…with Himeka…and Suzune…" Karin smiled and hugged him instantly. Kiki smiled at the scene and sighed.

"Oh…how precious to have a lover…," Kiki started and got the pair's attention, "Oh, how I wish to have such great passion and harmony with someone…you guys are so lucky to have a love so strong…" Kiki's soft voice traveled to Karin and Kazune's ears. They blushed at being discovered in such a way. "Don't be embarrassed! Your connection so adores; it makes me feel like I'm…," Kiki smiled, "in harmony…"

"Um…thank you?" Karin said cautiously. Kiki smiled and noted that Suzune was about to awaken. "Kiki-chan, why do you want to be in love?"

"Um…it's because…being in love seems to feel so right. To have such pain and misery, but at the same time, warmth and bliss…it seems so enchanting…" Kiki said. Kazune watched her eyes glaze over dreamily while Suzune is fully up then.

"Do you like Suzune?" Kazune asked suddenly. Kiki and Suzune blush a deep red. Kiki looked at her feet as the two older ones stare at her intensely.

"Oh! Suzune-kun's just waking up…I'll be back…" Kiki said and walked into the room with the couple outside. "Suzune-kun…you up?"

"Yeah…you think we should tell them now?" Suzune asked Kiki. She nodded and they took a deep breath. "Okay." With that said, they walked back out to speak to the duo.

"What's with the long face, Suzune?" Kazune asked his son. Suzune looked at the floor with a pink flush. "Suzune…?"

"Well…you see…um…,"Suzune started to stutter and sighed, "Our parents told us to send a message." Suzune took out a cream piece of paper and handed it to his parents. Karin and Kazune read the note instantly and blushed a deep red.

"I see…you may stay here then…and do you have the chromos clock, Suzune?" Karin asked awkwardly. Suzune nodded and handed them the object. "Thank you…well, you guys get dressed as we talk to the rest…"

"Thank you." Kiki says as she walks into the room. The two seven year olds walk into the room and fell onto the floor.

"I'm glad they didn't figure out that I read the note…"Suzune said to Kiki. He still remembers very clearly…

**- - KK - - **

"_Suzune-kun, my boy, I need you to deliver this to my younger self…and bring your friends as well!" Mrs. Kujyou told the small boy. "Your father and I can't give it to them ourselves because the child shall be born any day now so…please…"_

"_Okay mama! I'll complete this mission!" Suzune chirped. Karin patted him on the head and gave him the note._

"_That's our Suzune." Kazune smiled. Then, Suzune walked out the room to meet with his younger sister, Suzu. _

"_Where're you going, nii-san?" The six-year-old asked her brother. Suzune smiled in triumph and showed her the letter._

"_I'm going to the past to give this to younger mama and papa!" Suzune explained. Suzu took the note and was about to open it when Suzune stopped her. "What are you doing Suzu?!"_

"_I'm seeing what's inside, don't you want to know?" Suzu crook her head to the side in interest. Suzune looked at the note with curiosity and nodded at Suzu. "Then open it." Suzune hesitantly open the envelope and read, in his mother's handwriting, this:_

_**Dear younger Karin and Kazune,**_

_**I know this is sudden, but may you keep these children with you for a year or two? We sense a bad thing, like a war, is coming and the children must be safe.**_

_**We're sorry that we didn't warn you, but our newest child is coming so and we need to prepare. You know, making the children is fun, but when you find out you're pregnant, it's hard to have any fun at all for a couple months '. Oh! Too much information.**_

_**Anyway, we need you to take Kiki, Kiko, and Su as well because their parents are getting ready for what's to come. These children are our future, so they must be protected at al times. These children are the next generation of Gods, so please keep them safe.**_

_**Thank you for your help, **_

_**Karin Kujyou**_

_**P.S. Make sure Suzu is cared for as well, for she is also part of the group, she's like Kazusa in many way…so she's most likely with her…as a bunny…**_

_Suzune blushed a light pink after reading it and smiled at Suzu. "Pack your bags, Suzu, you're coming with us to the past."_

**- - KK - - **

"Man, if only I didn't get persuaded by Suzu…" Suzune said aloud. Kiki looked at him weirdly.

"By the way, where is Suzu anyway?" Kiki asked him. Suzune chuckled at her, for she didn't know about his life behind his god.

"She's with Auntie Kazusa." Suzune said. Kiki looked at him and shrugged it off. Soon, they find Su and Kiko waking up at the same time.

"Ohiyo Gozaimos…"Su sleepily said. Everyone smiled and Suzune suddenly realized something.

"Su, Kiki, you guys can change in here while me and Kiko will change in the bathroom…I don't think it's polite to change in the same room as the girls…" Suzune said bashfully. The rest blush and nodded. "Good, then I shall be leaving, Kiko?"

"Right..." Kiko replied and walked off. Then, they all got dressed.

**- - KK - -**

"Suzu-chan, my girl, are you in here?" Karin called as she walked around the room. Kazune quietly looked around the room he knew way too well. It was the room he had to heal in when he was a t a fatal stage so long ago. He saw the tube he had to rest in, there he saw a bird cage.

"There's no need to hide, Kazusa." Kazune said to the bird. She looked at him and changed back into human form. "Now, is Suzu with you?" He asked. Karin looked at Kazusa questioningly as she sighed.

"Sorry, Nii-san, she's right here." Kazusa said as she pointed to the rabbit. "Suzu-chan, you don't have to hide, these are your parents." The rabbit looked at Kazusa first and changed back into a girl. The girl was a little younger than Suzune, but they looked almost exactly alike, except that she had longer hair and wore the outfit Suzune wore when he was five, but with a skirt.

"Hello, I'm Kujyou Suzu…are you my parents?" Suzu said as she stared on at the teens. Kazune and Karin smiled and nodded as Suzu smiled as well. "Did you choose your answer for the note?"

"Um…yes, we did, you are aloud to stay here until the conflict is over…"Kazune said as he blush a bright pink.

"Okay…thank you very much…" Suzu said and bowed.

"Your welcome, shall we go out now? Kazusa-chan, you may come as well." Karin said to the blonds with bunny ears.

"Right…" Suzu and Kazusa say in unison as they walk out.

**- - KK - -**

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Kiko said as he looks in the mirror. He wore a yellow, somewhat oversized, yellow shirt with a pair of jean shorts that go bellow the ankles. He smiled confidently and walked out of the bathroom with Suzune not too far behind.

"I guess we all are ready to go." Kiki said happily as she looked over her outfit again. It was a purple tank top with a jean skirt, as her hair was put in one side pigtail.

"I'm ready as well." Su said quietly as she matted her dress down. She wore a red tank top dress with a green bow around her waist with a matching bow in her hair.

"Then, let's go…I need to see if Suzu is okay." Suzune said. They walk out of their room to find the teens talking about something.

**- - KK - -**

"They're staying here for a year?! Won't that change the space time continuum?" Miyon said in surprise. Yuuki nodded in agreement with Miyon.

"We know, but we can't let them get into the conflict in the future, but don't worry, I'll be going into the future to talk to the future Karin. Karin will be coming with me to the future, so I need you guys to take care of the children until we get back." Kazune explained to them.

"It's only going to take about one or two weeks, so we won't be gone for long." Karin continued. The rest looked at them with uncertainty, but they nodded anyway. "Good, but don't let anything, and we mean ANYTHING, leak out to the children." Karin said sternly.

"These children don't know anything about me or Karin's past, except for Suzune and Suzu. The rest don't know anything, so don't tell them anything, especially about Himeka. If they find out that Kiki isn't just what she thinks, things will get ugly." Kazune said firmly. The rest nodded strictly and they sighed.

"Good. Then let's get to work!" Himeka said cheerfully.

**- - KK - -**

_**Okay, there you have it! I hope you like the second chapter! Bye byes! Please Review!**_


	3. Explanation and Practice

Hihi peoples

_**Hi hi peoples! Sorry it took so long! I got no inspiration! (sweat drop) Time to answer the questions!**_

_**XxMisha01xX: I'm still deciding on whether I should put the Karasumas in this story or not…but I might! Also, (SPOILERS) Himeka's is still half a human/god that has half the information in her self. So, when one Himeka is sick, the other is strong. (P.S. I read your story; it's very good for your first try! I hope to see more of you!)**_

_**AnimeLove4Ever: The names ARE made up, except for Su's…I got her off the green chara in the anime, Shugo Chara! I think everybody who likes Kamichama Karin, should try out this anime for it reminds me of it.**_

_**Death's-Razor-Blade: Um…yeah…I guess it is somewhat suspenseful…or whatever…(sweat drop)**_

_**Anyway, to the story!**_

**- - KK - -**

Suzune grimaced at coming over without hearing what the adults were say. "_Dang! They're right here…!" _Suzune thought as he looked over at Kiki. She was looking at Suzune with worry and curiosity. He looked away from her eyes.

"Suzune-kun…what do they mean by me being more?" Kiki asked him softly. Suzune glared sternly at the floor, his green eyes covered with his blonde hair. He couldn't tell her everything yet…not until she was ready…

"It's nothing, Kiki…papa was talking about nothing…"Suzune said coldly. Then, without another word, he walked over to his papa and sat on his lap, like Suzu did with Karin. Slowly, Suzune looks up at Kazune with a glare. "Papa…you baka!" Suzune started to whisper, "The children heard everything you said!"

"What?!" Kazune said angrily. Karin looked over at them to see Suzune and Kazune walking off to be alone. Karin notices that they were mentally telling her to come, so she followed with Suzu in her arms.

"Excuse us for a second." Karin said quickly before she went to where her boys were.

**- - KK - -**

"Okay…what's wrong this time?" Suzune looked at his mother with cold eyes, like Kazune did when he was serious.

"The kids were there when you guys were talking about leaving. Soon, we'll be forced to tell Kiki what she really is…she's going to have to know what's underneath our mask of the gods…"Suzune said as his eyes fixed onto the floor once again. Karin looked at them in surprise.

"You mean…?"Karin started until Kazune nodded. Kazune's blue eyes stared straight into Karin's green eyes.

They'll need to know about our other life…"Kazune said strong, but nervously. Suzune and Suzu look at their parents with worry struck all over their bodies.

"Should we tell them now, papa?" Suzu asked Kazune softly. Kazune looks at his daughter with self-pity in his eyes.

"I think so, before this becomes stronger…" Kazune said nervously. Suzune looks at them, and closes his eyes.

"Okay then, I'll tell them…" Suzune said seriously. The others look at him with surprise, then, they nod in acceptance.

**- - KK - -**

Suzune looks up at his friends. He saw Kiki, Kiko, Su, and Suzu all standing there. They all stood there with curiosity, except for Suzu, who stood with caution. "Um…do you guys know what the adults were talking about when they were speaking in that room?" Suzune said.

"No…what did they mean…? Do you know Suzune?" Kiko looks at Suzune with interest as Suzune nods. Kiki looks at him with surprise.

"I shall explain everything with you now, but I don't know where to start…so…you guys just ask the question and I'll try to answer…" Suzune said to them as he sat down. They followed in pursuit and there was a silence for a couple seconds. "So…anyone want to start?"

Su raised her hand, "Um… Suzune-kun…what did your parents mean by their past?" Suzune sighed.

"Okay, you see…my parents aren't normal godly humans…they're also…clones…" Suzune started and looked up at his friend's faces.

"'Clone'? What do you mean, Suzune?" Kiki asked. Suzune looked straight into her purple eyes and then looked away.

"I mean exactly what I said…My parents are clones of Professor Kazuto Kujyou and his wife Suzuka Kujyou, the parents of Himeka Kujyou…making me and Suzu be you and Kiko's uncle and aunt…"Suzune said. Kiki and Kiko look at the blondes in surprise.

"But we really aren't…Since we are technically clones as well…"Suzu said in the back. They heard sighs of relief. Kiko raised his hand. "Yes, Kiko?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with our mom?" Kiko asked.

"Your mother is…well…a 'half'…"Suzune started. He saw Kiko and Kiki look at him weirdly. "Let me explain, your mother is only half of a human because she was split in half. Her other half, Karasuma Himeka, is the one who started the seeds of chaos in the future. So their molecules are pretty unstable. So unstable that when one of the Himekas are weak, the other is strong, and vise-versa. It might even cause…" Suzune looked away. Kiki and Kiko look at him with despair and shock. Then, Kiki raised her hand.

"Suzune-kun, what am I?" Suzune looked at Kiki, "You said it was nothing, but…I know it's something serious…so, what?" Suzune turned away from the group.

"Kiki…"Suzune started, "You're real name isn't Kikiya…" Kiki looked at Suzune with shock in her eyes. "You are Himeka Kikiya Nishikori…the next generation of Himeka Kujyou…you are destined to have, scratch that, you _have_ the same fate as your mother…" Kiki felt a tear fall down her cheek. She's never been a weak person in the group, but she still ended up like this. "I'm sorry, Kiki…"

"It's okay…I'm fine…" Kiki tried, but failed. Suzune looked at her with deep pity and sorrow. Then, out of nowhere, hugged her to comfort. She blushed in surprised, but ended up crying even more. "Thank you…Suzune-kun…" Suzune nodded at her as the rest stared at them sadly.

**- - KK - -**

"I AM GOD!!" Karin exclaimed as she transformed into her goddess, Aphrodite. She looked off onto the field and smiled at everyone. "Kazune-kun, your turn…" Kazune nodded and sighed.

"Ego sum deus!" Kazune cried as he turned into the all powerful Uranus, the god of the sky. "Okay, Nishikori!"

"Right!" Micchi smiled as he changed into the god of water, Neptune. He looked over at Yuuki. "Yuuki, old chap, can you transform?"

"Of course! Who would Jupiter be without his godliness?" Yuuki said as he altered as well. He wore the long purple tunic that looked a lot like Kazune's when he was Apollo, but it didn't have a hood. Instead, he had a plant crown that curved around the back of his head. He stared at his thunderbolt shaped staff and smiled at Su. "Su, shall you give your mom a demonstration?" Su giggled and nodded.

"Watch carefully mommy!" Su giggled out as she became the goddess of youth, Hebe. Miyon stared at her daughter's orange dress. It was a large fluffy orange crème dress with many ribbons of different hues of orange. He staff's orange-shaped items on the top bumped together as Su giggled. "Kiko-kun! It's your turn!" Kiko smiled mischievously and threw his thumb up.

"I got it, Su!" Kiko yelled happily as he went to Asclepius. "Man, I hate this sissy power…" Kiko muttered as he stared down at his marine blue tunic. "Okay, sis, go!"

"Right!" Kiki transformed her usual outfit and was in a lavender colored dress with a white V-shaped sash on the waste and sleeves so long, they covered her hand. Her usual hairdo was gone and now her hair flew out with a white ribbon headband. Her silver staff felt light in her hands. She became Harmonia. "Suzune-kun, you're last!"

"Okay!" Suzune closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, "Oh mighty god hear my prayer…" With those words said, Suzune warped into the wind god, Aeolus. His cloak-like tunic was a soft baby blue and had a hood that covered his head. He smiled at his simple bronze staff that matched his slippers and noticed the small bunny figurine on the top. "Okay, Auntie Miyon, it's your turn…all you have to do is want to protect someone, anyone…it can be your lover, a friend, a complete stranger, or even yourself…" Suzune explained to the nervous Korean. "Suzu, come!" Suzu came out of a bunny and smiled happily at her transformation of Carmenta, the goddess of childbirth. Her outfit was similar to Suzune's, but was a baby pink instead of blue.

"Okay, Aunt Miyon, it's time to awaken your goddess!" Suzu said as she took out a bow and arrow at Yuuki. "You have to protect your beloved or Su-chan will never be born!" Miyon looked at her in surprise.

"What? This isn't going to work!" Miyon cried, but Suzu ignored her.

"I'm going to count to five! 1…2…" Suzu started. Miyon looked at Yuuki helplessly, but she wanted to protect him with her life. "3…4…" She looked at everything nervously, especially at Su. She wanted her so badly. "5…!" An arrow was shot.

"No!" Miyon yelled and a flash. "Yuuki!"

**- - KK - -**

_**Okay! Hope you like it! I hope to make the updates quicker, but I'm not making any promises! Bye bye!**_

_**Animelover345**_


	4. Kiko Explosion

Okay

_**Okay! On to the fourth chapter! Let's start with reviews…**_

_**Kaitlynn416: Thanks and here's another chapter!**_

_**Death's-Razor-Blade: Thank you as well!**_

_**eileene: Thank you for the compliment!**_

**- - KK - -**

Miyon held her staff out in defense. She stood in front of Yuuki in a bright red dress that ended on top of her ankles; it had puffy sleeves and simple white gloves as well. She kept her gold staff in front as a shield. "Wait…I'm Juno now?" Miyon asked herself.

"Miyon! You did it! You became Juno!" Yuuki said happily as she smiled at him proudly. She placed her feet on the ground and hugged Yuuki happily.

"I became Juno! Zeus's wife!" Miyon said and then blushed. Su smiles at them and fells someone embracing her.

"Kiko-kun…" Su blushes "Don't surprise me like that…" Kiko smiles cockily at the small goddess Hebe.

"Sorry, Su, but you're fun to tease." Kiko laughs as he keeps his arms around her shoulders. She blushes as she feels him vibrating on her back.

"Kiko-kun…" Su whispers to herself as she watches the boy. When Kiko stopped laughing, he stared into Su's eyes and they all stood there for a second.

"Alright you guys stop flirting and get back to training…" Kiki giggles as she looks at the blushing figures.

"WE WERE'NT FLIRTING, KIKI!!" Kiko yells at her sister and pulls up his staff. Kiki rolls her eyes and pulled out her staff as well.

"Try me." Kiki says in a bored expression as Kiko glares. Suzune and Su look at them shortly and sigh.

"Here they go again…a sibling's quarrel." Suzune says blandly. The teens look at them in surprise as they nervously watch the twins.

"What are you talking about? Shouldn't we stop this?" Himeka says nervously. Su turns her head side-by-side.

"No…they'll be done soon." Su says. They watch the twins again.

"You're going to regret this sis! I am not letting you win again!" Kiko yells and started to close his eyes. "God bubbles!" He shouted. Soon, light blue bubbles formed from his staff and watches them float over to Kiki.

"That attack again? You really need some updates." Kiki says as she moves to the side and watches them hit a tree. As soon as it touched the tree though, the tree exploded to bits.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Kazune and Karin yell as they watched their tree blow up.

"Don't worry, it's his attack. Nothing special." Suzu says in ease. The Kamichama group sweatdrop.

"I guess it's my turn, huh, Kiko? " Kiki says as she pulls her staff directed at Kiko. She breaths in and looks seriously at her brother. "Goddess 'boom'…" she stated and a large mass of smoke swarms around Kiko. Then, when it was gone, Kiko sat there, covered in cinder.

"It's over…" Suzune says. Su walks over at Kiko with worry in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kiko-kun, it wasn't that bad." Su said and watched Kiko's eyes start to pull back tears. "Oh dear! Are you okay, Kiko-kun? Are you hurt badly this time?" she started to say nervously.

"No, Su…" Kiko whispers, "I'm fine…" He gets up and gives her a fake smile. "I'm going inside now." He de-transforms and runs inside, leaving everyone outside.

"Do you think he's okay?" Su asks them as she stares at where Kiko used to be. Kiki sighs and looks at Su.

"He'll be fine, if you want to talk to him, go now or forever hold your peace." Kiki say and watches Su run after her brother. "Of course."

**- - KK - -**

"Kiko-kun! Kiko-kun! Where are you?" Su yells in the house until she hears sniffles in the storage closet. She opens the closet to see Kiko sitting on the floor. "Kiko-kun…?" He blushes for being found crying and looks away.

"Su, what're you doing here?" He asks her as she stares at him.

"I was looking for you…" she crawls next to him. "Are you okay?" she whispers into his ear. He blushes again and looks over at Su. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing…Su…I'm just a little ashamed." She looks at him to go on. "I've never won Kiki on any battle…and now I was humiliated in front of my family and you." He blushes from saying that.

"Is that all?" Su says as he nods. She giggles at him and hugs him with her legs and arms. "Don't worry, Kiko-kun…to me, you'll always be strong." Kiko blushes, "You are always my hero…" Kiko looks at her straight in the eye and they get up. He looks at the sitting girl and closes the door.

"Thank you…Su…" He says as he hugs her around her waist from the front. She blushes. This was the first time he ever hugged her around the waist…and she liked it.

**- - KK - -**

"Okay, that's enough training, you guys!" Kazune says as he panted from the hard work. They de-transformed and fell to the ground.

"Man! What a workout!" Miyon said tiredly, "No wonder you guys never worry about weight!" The group laughs at the comment. Karin and Kazune look at each other and smile.

"Shall we get ready?" Kazune says to Karin. She nods tiredly and looks back at the crystal blue eyes she has loved so much.

"We'll be ready by tomorrow afternoon…" Karin replies and they all get up. The rest of the group looks at the blond couple worriedly.

"Are you sure you guys still want to go to the future?" Micchi says to them. The couple looks at their English friend and nods seriously.

"We need to know what kind of battle is happening…" Kazune says to them. The rest sigh and they all go back inside.

As they walk through the halls, they all heard breathing coming from one of the storage closets.

"What was that…?" Karin asks as she looks around. "I hear breathing…" Kazune looks at Karin and nods in agreement. They all look at the closet and Suzune walks up to the knob.

"We won't know what it is until we open the door, will we?" Suzune says and opens the door. There, they saw Su lying on the floor with Kiko toppled on top of her. The two look up at the rest of the gang and blush a cherry red.

"It's not what you think." Su blurted out as the two got up. Everybody else stood there in shock.

"Honestly! We didn't do anything!" Kiko said, "We were just talking when the door pushed me on top of Su!" The rest looked at the two on the floor and snapped out of it.

"Don't worry about it; it happens to me and Karin many times a week." Kazune says simply. Karin blushes and looks back at Kazune and giggles.

"It's true…so it's not that abnormal in this household." Karin says to them and helps them up. They stood there in silence for a couple seconds and then Karin sighs. "We should get ready Kazune-kun, we're leaving tomorrow morning." Kazune nods seriously and the couple walks to their rooms. The rest of the teens sigh.

"If only they didn't have to be so determined…" Himeka says, "Then maybe they wouldn't go on such a dangerous quest…"

"I know…" Micchi looks at the doors, almost glaring, "I f only they weren't the image of the Professor and his wife…"

"If only they didn't bring out our power…" Miyon and Yuuki sigh out in unison. "For they are the beginning and the end of us all…" The kids look at the teen and walk into their guest room.

"This is bad, you guys." Suzune states to the rest of his group. The rest look at him curiously. He looks up at them with a worried look. "Time travel is very dangerous for them, physically and mentally. I remember what happened to papa when I was five…he traveled and my parents almost broke up because of what he heard."

"You think both your parents can survive?" Kiki asks Suzune in worry as well. Suzune looks down in doubt, but then he gets slapped in the face. Suzu stares at him, nearly in tears, with a red palm.

"They're going to survive, Nii-san!" Suzu yell, "They are the strongest member in the team, and you know it! Don't doubt mama and papa!" Suzune looks at her in shock and then smiles sweetly. He hugs his sister tight and whispers into her hair.

"Okay…they will survive…"Suzune kept whispering, "Thank you." The rest stare at the seen and smile at them sweetly.

"They're going to survive."

**- - KK - -**

_**What do you think? Please comment this chapter! If it's a question, I'll answer, if it's just a update soon, I'll thank you! Please, comment!**_


	5. Combat Before Breakfast

Next Chapter

_**Next Chapter!**_

_**DRD: Thank you for your support!**_

_**On with the story!**_

**- - KK - -**

"Okay… We're off for the future now…" Karin says in her Aphrodite goddess form. Kazune, as Uranus, by her side.

"Make sure you don't wreck the house while we're gone." Kazune says blandly. After that said, they disappear into a vortex. The group stand there for a few seconds, until Suzune cuts through it.

"Why don't we start our day with God Training, team?" Suzune says normally. The seven-year-olds just nod and they transform. "Great!" Suzune closes his eyes, "Oh mighty gods! Hear my prayer!" He chants and transforms as well. Then, the seven-year-olds flew outside, leaving the teens in the living room.

"I don't know what we should do, chaps, for we have a lot of time to wait." Micchi said as the teens walked into the living room and sat down. "What'll we do while Hanazono-san and Kazune-kun are gone?" The rest shrug in response to their English friend.

"I don't know, Micchi-kun. Maybe we'll just wait for them." Himeka answers, but then sees the time. "Oh! I need to start breakfast!" Himeka kisses Micchi on the cheek and rushes into the kitchen. The rest sit on the couch to talk about random crap.

**- - KK - -**

"Okay then, shall we do girl-boy battles or same gender battles?" Suzune asks his friends.

"Same gender." Kiki answered.

"Girl-boy battles." Kiko contradicted.

"Um…same gender?" Su says quietly. Suzune nods in agreement and sighed.

"So, it's same gender. Everyone take position…ready…set…GO!"

"God bubbles!" Kiko yells and he watches the electric bubbles float over to Suzune. Suzune quickly moved away from the bubbles and pointed his staff at Kiko.

"Winds of Aeolus!" Suzune cried as mighty winds blew from every direction around Kiko. Soon, Asclepius was flying high into the air. "Time to finish this off! God lightning!" Suzune yells and electric currents started to flow into the winds, making Kiko cry in pain and de-transform. As soon as that happened, Kiko fell to the ground with no hesitations. "I win." Suzune says sternly.

"Goddess Groves!" The boys heard Su yell. She watched as young plants wrapped themselves around Kiki firmly. Kiki struggled to get out, but couldn't budge.

"Goddess…'boom'…"With that pulled out of Kiki's mouth, a puff of smoke surrounded Kiki and when it disappeared…the vines were singed to a crisp on the ground.

"Err…." Su whines angrily. "Goddess Bursts!" Kiki's eyes widen. As soon as Burst has left Su's mouth, a deep crackle came from the ground, and a giant explosion happened right under Kiki's feet.

"KYA!!" Kiki yelled helplessly as she flew into the air painfully. Then, she fell to the ground, de-transformed.

"I win this time." Su says confidently. The boys looked at them in amazement.

"Nice job, Su!" Kiko yells as he waves at them. Su looks over at them to see Kiko de-transformed.

"Who won over there?" Su asks. Suzune points at himself and smiles. Su nods and smiles back.

"Man that hurt…" Kiki says as she stood up. She looks over at the boys and smiled. "What's up, Boys! Who won?"

"Suzune!" Kiko yells back at his twin sister. "He won me over!"

"Well of course he did! He's the best in combat!" Kiki giggles as she and Su walk over to them. "So, now what?"

"Why don't we work on hand-to-hand combat?" Suzune asks, "Since it seems we only use our godly powers. We'll do girl-boy this time." The rest nod as Su went up to Suzune and Kiko went to Kiki. "1…2…3…GO!" With that said, Su rushed up to Suzune in speed as she tried to kick him in the chest, but was blocked.

Suzune held onto the foot and started to rush Su around and dropped her. She growled a little and tripped him with her leg. He got up quickly and kicked her into the air. She tried to get back into composition, but he kicked her three more times. She started to heave and fell in defeat. "I can never defeat you, Suzune-kun."

"Yes, but you always get close." Suzune answers as he helped Su up. They stared at the twins to see Kiki standing broadly above Kiko. "It seems that Kiki has won the battle as well."

"Yeah…" Su agreed and she looks back at Suzune, "Shall we go back inside for breakfast?"

"We shall." Suzune chuckles as they walked inside. Kiki smiles at her brother as he got up.

"I won." Kiki chimed. Kiko scowled, but nodded in accord.

"I'm done with training for today." Kiko says as he got up and sat on a bench. "Where did Su and Suzune go?"

"I don't know." Kiki says as she sits next to Kiko. "They just disappeared." The twins look around the field to see nobody, but them.

"I guess we'll wait for them then." Kiko says and stares off into space. Kiki looks at him in worry, but shrugged it off and sat there in silence.

**- - KK - - **

"Morning, Aunt Himeka, what's for breakfast?" Suzune asks his Aunt in the kitchen.

"I'm making an American style breakfast: pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon." Himeka answers happily. "Do you guys want to help?"

"Sure!" Su says excitedly. Suzune nods cheerfully in response.

"Okay then, Su-chan can mix the pancake batter as Suzune-chan can make the pancakes on the pan. Can you guys do that?" Himeka instructed.

"Yeah!" They yelled in unison and went to their station. Su mixed the batter like she's done it more than once while Suzune flipped the pancakes perfectly, not one mistake. Himeka was surprised, but smile in acceptance.

"I'll be working on the eggs and bacon, so make sure you do a lot of pancakes!" Himeka said cheerfully and she went to her station.

"Okay!" The seven-year-olds say in unison. After that, they went to work quickly.

**- - KK - -**

"What is going to happen while Karin and Kazune are in the future?" Miyon asked in worry. The rest look at her with an 'I have no idea what will happen' expression on their faces. She looks at them strangely as they sat in an awkward silence.

"Breakfast is ready!" They heard Himeka yell from the kitchen. Then, they all walked into the dining room to see a delicious breakfast in front of them.

"You guys can't eat until Kiki and Kiko come in!" Suzune says as she pops his head out the window. "Kiko! Kiki! Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay!" He heard the twins yell and he took his seat around the table. After a couple of minutes, the twins came into the room and took their seats.

"Itadakimasu!" They all chimed and they started eating.

**- - KK - -**

_**So…what do you think? I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry it's so short! Please review or scold me IN the review!**_


	6. Karaoke Part 1

_**Hihis again! Here's the next chapter of this story! Woot!**_

_**Animelover4Ever: Thanks for your support! The kids are all seven, but the actual Kamichama Gang is thirteen!**_

_**Yolapeoples: I'm glad that you came to read! Also, keep on reading to see what's within their futures!**_

_**Anyway, one to the story!**_

**- - KK - -**

The vortex swarmed around in a swirl of chaos. "What do we do, Kazune-kun?!" Karin cried as they kept moving around from one place to another.

"Karin! I bet we're almost there! Hold on!" Kazune answered. The two didn't need to wait too long, for it suddenly stopped. The two fell to the floor of a barely standing home, but looked much like their home.

"Kazune-kun, we must save Himeka! She's hurt badly!" The teen couple heard from the other room.

"Okay, Karin! But we still need to take care of the baby! It's due any day now!" Another voice yelled. The blonde pair stood there in silence, until Kazune grabbed Karin's hand and moved to the next room.

"I know that Kazune-kun, don't be so worried!" The couple saw an older woman, around her early thirties, with dirty blond hair up in one olive hair band. They watched as her emerald green eyes scan the injured woman with black hair lying besides her, unconscious. Kazune notices the huge bump on the woman's stomach.

"Karin…?" Kazune asked the older woman. She looked over at them and her eyes widen. The younger Karin looked at the woman oddly.

"Wait, that's me in the future?" Karin commented. The older Karin stood frozen in front of them.

"Kazune-kun…! You have to come here now!" The older Karin called out nervously. Then, a man about the same age as the older Karin with bleach blonde hair and crystal blue eyes came out in worry. He ran to his wife's side and looked over her with worry.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Did your water break? Is Himeka dead? What?" The man asked in total worry. An explosion was heard outside. "Dammit! Another explosion around our area!"

"Kazune-kun…look who came to visit…" the older Karin pointed out. The older Kazune looked over to see his thirteen year old self with thirteen year old Karin.

"Why are you here?" The older Kazune asked. "You're not supposed to be here!" The teens flinch at his tone of voice.

"We've come to get some answers…" Kazune replied to his future self. "We can't leave until we get them." The younger Karin nodded in agreement.

"…"

**- - KK - -**

"Man!" Kiko bellowed out as they lay on a grassy field, "It's now been a week since Suzune's parents left and they're still not back!" The rest sigh at Kiko's impatience.

"They'll be back with answers." Suzune said confidently. "Papa's time traveled before. They'll be back." Suzu nodded in agreement. Su looked up at Kiko to see his impatient face. He laid there with these purple eyes filled with intolerance and his cheeks were puffed out. She giggled at the cuteness.

"What's so funny, Su?" Kiko asked her curiously. She blushed a light pink.

"Oh…it's nothing…" She answered softly. Kiko stared at her for a couple seconds before he shrugged it off sat up.

"What should we do?" Kiki asked as she sat up as well. "We've practiced everyday this week and I feel like I lost ten pounds. I want to spend time with the parents, but I feel like I would be even more bored…so, what should we do?" Suzune, Suzu, and Su sat up to think.

"Well…our parents are singers, as are we, so what about karaoke?" Suzu suggested, "What do you think, Nii-san?" Suzune looked up at his sister and nodded in agreement.

"That would be fun. The whole group can come and we all can sing." Suzune said, "I haven't sung anything for a while…" Suzune got up and stretched. "What do you think guys?"

"Well…I'm okay with it." Su quietly said and smiled in excitement. "I haven't heard any of you guys sing before, so it'll be fun!" She looked at the twins. "What do you guys think?" The twins nodded in agreement and smiled.

"You think the rest will say yes?" Kiko asked. Suzune thought about it for a second and nodded.

"They'll come."

**- - KK - -**

The seven year olds smiled as the walked around the karaoke room. "Who wants to go first?" Himeka asked them all. The rest went silent. "Well…I guess I go first then…" She chose her song, got a microphone, and sighed when the music started.

"_Ame ni nureta hoho wa  
namida no nioi ga shita  
yasashii manazashi no  
tabibito …"_ Himeka started off. Her voice was very soft and smooth, just like her voice.

_ "Shizuka ni hibiiteru  
natsukashii ongaku  
omoidasenai kioku  
samayou"_ Himeka's eyes started to fall and she smiled gently. The rest just listened with opened ears.

_ "Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisa na tsubasa de  
omoi no kienai basho made  
futari de  
tooi umi wo sora wo koete"_ She sang the song with great passion, but still had a content feeling to it. Nobody knew she sang like this, not even her family.

_ "Kurai yoru no naka de  
watashi wo terashiteru  
yasashii manazashi no  
anata ni  
aitai..."_ As the song went to conclusion, the rest just looked at her in great daze. She smiled happily and put the microphone down. Everybody clapped at her and she blushed slightly. "I didn't think it was that good, you guys…"

"But you were that good love!" Micchi said happily. "You were really good!" Himeka smiled and sat down. "Now chaps, who wants to go next?" The rest sat there in silence, until Suzu sighed and stood up.

"I'll go." She answered and took the mike. "I'm singing something in English though." The rest nodded.

"_Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night  
Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night…" _Suzu started in a surprisingly upbeat song. The rest looked at her in shock, but couldn't help tapping their feet.

_"We're running out of time  
Another day in paradise so come on...  
And nothing is forbidden  
There's no one who can stop us tonight...give me your love" _ Nobody knew this six year old can sing as fast as it was going, or that's how it sounded.__

"Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night" Suzune smirked at his little sister's talent of the song and gave her a thumbs up.__

"Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night" Suzu winked back from the smirk and thumbs up from her brother and smiled.__

"I am lost in a dream  
Can't believe that it's real  
It's never knew. It exists  
You're the one for me  
It's the rhythm of the night  
It will catch you any time  
Give me once give me twice  
Your love" She started twirling as she heard the music. The rest watched her goof off and couldn't help, but laugh.__

"I can see it in your eyes  
But there's no time for foolish bright  
no come on...  
If you wanna feel the sun  
Than just hang on to this love deep inside  
Inside your heart" She giggled happily as she spun. Then, she grabbed her brother's hand and began twirling around with him.__

"Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night" The two began dancing more gracefully, with leaps and lifts. The rest didn't know how they knew how to do it, but they were entertained.__

"Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night" The two kept moving in a somewhat fast pace, but the rest can still stay on the beat.__

"And my love is in a dream  
Can't believe that it's real  
It's never knew. It exists  
You're the one for me  
It's the rhythm of the night  
It will catch you any time  
Give me once give me twice  
Your love" Suzu started to spin circles around Suzune as he kept hold of her hand. The rest finally found out this was ballet.__

"Rhythm of the night ...of the night..." The danced even faster and laughed almost all the way._  
_

"_Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night" _The rest just stared at them, wondering how they learned how to dance like that.__

"Do it to me one  
Just one more time  
Oh Baby let's get down tonight  
Everybody dance and feel all right  
Rhythm of the night" Suzu smiled at the group as she got close to finishing._  
_

"_Rhythm of the night"_ The siblings smirked at the shocked faces as they skipped down to their seats once again. "Who's next?" The rest sat silent again. "Wow…so many chickens…" Kiko stood up in anger.

"I am no chicken!" Kiko stomped up to the karaoke box. "Give me that mic.!" He sighed in frustration.

"_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai"_ Kiko started in boredom, but the rest just couldn't help but be surprised.__

"Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi  
Ikiba no nai kanjou ga  
me wo samashiteku  
Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo  
Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo" The song just moved in a flow, much like his mother's, but his voice wasn't soft, but more bold.__

"Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni  
Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru  
omoi wo osaekirenai" People can see the boredom in his eyes, but no one could tell by his eyes at all.__

"Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto" He sighed and looked back up at the screen again.__

"Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita  
Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi  
Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa  
Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo" He went a little louder so his voice wouldn't fade off somewhere.__

"Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni  
Niteru keredo chigau itami mugen ni tsuzuite iku" Kiko kept going with the flow of the song and the rest followed him as he went.__

"Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
Koete koete koete  
Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo kitto" He smiled, for he knew the song was almost done.__

"Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto" He sighed again and placed the microphone down.

**- - KK - -**

_**So…how does it look? Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Himeka- You are my love by Yui Makino**_

_**Suzu- Rhythm of The Night by Loona**_

_**Kiko- **__**Futatsu no Kodou to Akai**__** Tsumi by ON/ OFF**_


	7. Karaoke Part 2

_**Next chapter!! Yay for me!! Sorry it took so long!**_

_**Yolapeoples: lol…You're nice, thank you for reviewing!! XD**_

_**Misstruthfully: Thank you so much!**_

_**On with the story!!**_

**- - KK - -**

"Who's next?" Kiko asked the stunned group as he stood there, annoyed with the silence. "If no one comes up, I'll choose someone." Su blushed lightly and stood.

"I'll go…" She said quietly as she took the microphone into her hand. She sighed and smiled softly.

"_Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu  
Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de  
Yume wo miteta no"_ Su started happily, but she was soft. The rest brought their heads in a little just to hear her.

_ "Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru  
Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai  
Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau"_ She tried to get louder, and it worked, but her singing was just naturally soft. The rest smiled as they followed the song.

_ "Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara  
Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite  
Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI (orange) no umi ni wa  
Sekai no namida ga nemutteru"_ Su sang easily, but still happily. The rest were loving it more and more.

_ "Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita...?  
Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta  
Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo"_ She closed her eyes and smiled happily. Su felt the present of one person's eyes and she opened them again to see Kiko blushing lightly as he watched her sing.

_ "Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara  
Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite  
Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo  
Watashi no negai wa tokete iru" _She blushed as well, but kept singing, keeping eye contact with Kiko and smiled.

_ "Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane  
Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite  
Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...aoi umi no naka de..." _Kiko smiled back as the song came to a conclusion. The rest of the group looked from one person to another, seeing what will happen.

_ "Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru  
Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni" _Su sighed and placed the microphone down. A smile formed again as she ran back to her seat. She looked around for the next person and saw Micchi get up from his seat and put on a goofy smile.

"My turn!" He said happily and got a microphone. The rest watched him intensively.

"_Liar Liar  
Banana Banana Banana Terracotta Banana Terracotta Terracotta Pie!  
Banana Banana Banana Terracotta Banana Terracotta Terracotta Pie!"_ Everybody fell out of there seat from the nonsence in the American rock song.

_ "Is there a perfect way of holding you baby?  
Vicinity of Obscenity in your eyes  
Terracotta Terracotta Terracotta Pie!  
Is there a perfect way of holding you baby?  
Vicinity of Obscenity in your eyes"_ The twins' eyes started to twitch at the annoyance of the song as Su and Suzune giggled uncontrollably.

_ "Terracotta Pie Hey!  
Terracotta Pie Hey!  
Terracotta Pie Hey!  
Terracotta Pie!" _Himeka giggled at her boyfriend's sense of humor and looked over at her embarrassed children.

_"Banana Banana Banana Banana Terracotta Banana Terracotta Terracotta Pie!  
Banana Banana Banana Banana Terracotta Banana Terracotta Terracotta Pie!"_ Miyon and Yuuki sat there, dumbfounded as the song continued.

_ "Do we all learn defeat  
from the whores with bad feet  
Beat the meat (beat the meat!) treat the feet  
to the sweet milky seat"_ Suzu sighed in anger for someone else using an English song like she did.

_"Banana Banana Banana Terracotta Banana Terracotta Terracotta Pie!  
Banana Banana Banana Terracotta Banana Terracotta Terracotta Pie!"_ Suzune held his sister back from pouncing.  
_  
"Is there a perfect way of holding you baby?  
Vicinity of Obscenity in your eyes" _Micchi kept on singing the awfully long song to the group as happy go lucky as always.

_ "Terracotta Pie Hey!  
Terracotta Pie Hey!  
Terracotta Pie Hey!  
Terracotta Pie!"_ The twins covered their faces from their laughing friends and blushed a deep red.

_"Banana Banana Banana Banana Terracotta Banana Terracotta Terracotta Pie!  
Banana Banana Banana Banana Terracotta Banana Terracotta Terracotta Pie!"_ Micchi looked over at the group and smirked dumbly.

_ "Do we all learn defeat,  
From the whores with bad feet  
Beat the meat treat the feet  
To the sweet milky seat  
liar liar liar liar  
Banana Banana Banana Banana Terracotta Banana Terracotta Terracotta Pie!  
Banana Banana Banana Banana Terracotta Banana Terracotta Terracotta Pie!  
Banana Banana Banana Banana Terracotta Banana Terracotta Terracotta Pie!  
Banana Banana Banana Banana Terracotta Banana Terracotta Terracotta Pie!" _ Kiki stole the microphone from her father, cheek's a pink.

"No more singing for you!" Kiki yelled at her father and saw the rest wait for her to sing. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go." The rest smiled in victory as she placed the mic near her mouth and looked at Suzune straight in the eye.

"_Ichiban ni iitai kotoba dake ienakute  
Kono uta wo utatte iru no ka mo shire nai"_ Kiki started as she kept her eyes on Suzune. She blushed a light pink.

_ "Yume ni mita shiawase wa  
Tsukamu made ga ichi ban ii  
Te ni irete shimaeba kondo wa  
Ushinau kowasa osou kara"_ Suzune looked at her in shock and blushed as well. Then, his eyes softened as he listened.

_ "Dakaratte warikireru kurai  
Ningentte kantan demo nai"_ Kiki smiled and continued strongly as the rest followed the song.

_ "Dare mo ga kizu wo motte  
Iru kara toki ni yasashisa ga  
Shimite kite totemo itakutte  
Naki dashi sou ni nattari suru"_ Suzu caught what was happening and smiled small. Suzu whispered something into her older brother's ear that made him blush, but he nodded.  
_  
"Samishisa ga jibun wo tsukurou  
Hitori kiri naritakunai kara  
Watashi ni wa anata ga iru kara  
Heiki to omotte nemuri ni tsukitai"_ Kiki saw Suzune come up to her as she sung and bowed for a dance. She blushed and nodded.

_ "Itsu no hi ka iitai kotoba dake iesou de  
Uta wo utai tsudukete iku no ka mo shira nai"_ The started to dance to the rhythm of the song and smiled at each other.  
_  
"Ichiban ni kikitai kotoba dake kikenakute  
Hito wo suki ni nattari suru no ka mo shire nai"_ The gang watched as the kids danced happily.

_ "Itsu no hi ka iitai kotoba dake iesou de  
Uta wo utai tsudukete iku no ka mo shira nai" _Kiki blushed at how close her face was to Suzune, but was interrupted by her brother's whistling. "Okay, who the heck just did that?" Kiki asked angrily. Everyone went silent. "Thought so."

"I guess I'll go last, since we only have a little more time…" Suzune said as he let go of Kiki and chose his song. He smiled and winked at Kiki as the song started.

"_Kagayaita no wa kagami demo Taiyou demo nakute Kimi dato kizuita toki kara  
Ano namidagumu kumo no zutto ue ni wa Hohoemu tsuki Love story Mata hitotsu" _Suzune started the mello song happily as he kept his eyes on the blushing Kiki.

_"Kizutsuita yume wa Kinou no kanata e  
Sora ni hibike Ai no uta" _Suzu smirked at her brother and winked. Suzune smiled back in cofirmination.

_"Omoide zutto zutto Wasurenai sora Futari ga hanarete ittemo  
Konna sukina hito ni Deau kisetsu Nido to nai  
Hikatte motto Saikou no lady Kitto sotto omoi todoku  
Shinjiru koto ga subete Love so sweet" _Kiki kept blushing as Kiko snickered at her reaction. Soon, though, he saw that Su was blushing as well.

_"Sokokara itsumo mieru youni  
Kono te wo sora ni muke Hirogaru Kimi to no omoide  
Ano takakunade ijippari na  
Boku wo kaeta kimi no te Love story Aruki dasu" _Kiko sighed and grasped Kiki's hand. She looked back at him in shock, but gave him a thankful smile as she held his.

_"Magari kunetteta Futatsu no tabiji wa  
Koko de hitotsu Niji ni nare" _Suzune kept going with the random song and smiled cheerfully.

_"Omoide zutto zutto Oikaketa yume Futari ga tooku e ittemo  
Donna tsurai yoru mo Kujikesouna Chikai demo  
Waratte motto Saigo no lady Kitto sotto negai todoku  
Akenai yoru wa naiyo Love so sweet" _Kiki blush went deeper when she saw Suzune wink at her again.

_"Tsutae kirenu itoshisa wa  
Hana ni natte machi ni futte  
Doko ni itemo kimi wo "koko" ni kanjiteru" _Suzune sighed as the song got one more chorus before it ended.

_"Omoide zutto zutto Wasurenai sora Futari ga hanarete ittemo  
Konna sukina hito ni Deau kisetsu Nido to nai  
Hikatte motto Saikou no lady Kitto sotto omoi todoku  
Shinjiru koto ga subete  
Akenai yoru wa naiyo  
Shinjiru koto ga subete Love so sweet" _Suzune sighed again and put the microphone down. The rest clapped for everyone and they left.

**- - KK - -**

"Are you serious?!" Karin cried out after the explanation. Kazune sighed in frustration as he glared at his older self.

"Why didn't you tell us that in the letter you gave to Suzune?!" Kazune yelled at them. He saw them look down.

"If we did, it was most likely that the children would find out…" the older Karin explained. Kazune groaned in frustration and looked coldly at the older Karin and Kazune.

"Well, this is more important than the children finding out." Kazune answered her explanation. The rest shivered at his tone.

**- - KK - -**

"That was so fun!" Su giggled out as she skipped through the backyard. Suzune and Kiki laugh at her innocence, but nodded.

"It was…" Kiki agreed and entwined her hand with Suzune's. They blush lightly and smiled at each other.

"I bet it was for you guys." Kiko said with a smirk. "You guys pretty much confessed you're love to each other in song." They blushed harder, but smiled at Kiko.

"You're no different." Kiki said back. Kiko blushed lightly and averted his eyes somewhere else. "What? Is it not true?" Kiko looked up at her and shook his head no. Kiki and Suzune smirked in victory. "Good boy."

"…" Su blushed lightly and smiled happily. She crawled closer to Kiko and gave him a hug around his neck. He blushed and looked at Su. "That's good…that we're together now…" Kiko blushed deeper and hugged her back with a smile.

"…Me too…" Kiko replied to her statement. Kiki and Suzune watch them happily and start to take pictures from a random camera who-knows-where it came from. When Kiko finally noticed, he glared at them and tackled. "YOU. SHALL. DIE!!" The group laughed happily in the backyard.

**- - KK - -**

_**Tell me how you think! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Su- Beautiful Wish by Seira from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure**_

_**Micchi- Vicinity of Obscenity by System of A Down**_

_**Kiki- For My Dear by Ayumi Hamasaki **_

_**Suzune- Love So Sweet By Arashi**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Secrets

_**Sorry it took so long…I'm having such a big writer's block that I can't even tell stories in my own mind… Well, still, I hope you enjoy this chapter and…um…yeah…**_

**- - KK - -**

The teens sat on the couch quietly, not wanting to break the silence. They sipped their tea and ate some cake, but nothing else was happening. That was until a vortex opened up and spat out Karin and Kazune. "Hanazono-san! Kazune-kun!" The English transfer yelled in surprise at the unconscious figures. The group ran to them and brought them to one of the many rooms, and quickly got the children. "Aphrodite and Uranus are back from the future!" Michiru yelled out to the seven year olds.

"Momma and Papa are back!" Suzune excitedly screamed out and ran to their side with Suzu not far behind. The rest shrugged and followed in pursuit. Suzune smiled happily as he ran next the room's door. Suzune saw that his parents were awake already and was about to call out for them when he noticed their faces. These serious faces he's only seen once…they frightened him more than anything…

"I don't know how to tell them this…" Karin said to Kazune as she looks down. "It just seems like a thing that they need to know… but I feel like I shouldn't tell them…" Kazune grasped her hand. Suzu ran there as well, but saw her brother hiding, so she stayed quiet as well.

"I know…" He looked into her eyes. "But we should tell them; before it ends up like the first time I went to the future…we can't let us distant ourselves…" Karin smiled and nodded.

"Okay…we'll tell them…" Karin said and looked at the door. "…Is someone there? I sense something…at least…" Kazune looked back at the door as well.

"…" Suzune showed himself with Suzu. "Hi mama…hi papa…" The blonde couple looked at their children with surprise.

"How long have you been there?" Kazune asked them uneasily. Suzune shrugged and smiled awkwardly. Suzune then saw the rest of the seven year old gang walked by them with smiles on their faces.

"Well…um… welcome back!" Suzu said and smiled. She took her brother's hand and walked away with the curious gang behind. "We'll be leaving now!" The rest groaned in frustration and ran behind the two siblings.

'_What is it that they were talking about?' _Suzune thought to himself as he continued walking. _'What is really happening to my mama, papa, aunts, and uncles…? It scares me of what's happening…I don't know if I want to know the truth…' _

"Wait up you guys!" Suzune suddenly heard Kiki yell out to them. He realized he was now in the yard, next to the dead tree. Suzune looked behind him to see the group, out of breath, running to catch up.

"Nii-san, we moved a little too fast for them…" Suzu said as she held her grasp around his arm.

"I know, I know." Suzune sighed and waited for them patiently. Suzu tightened her grip and smiled happily. Then, Suzune suddenly let go of her and walked over to Kiki's almost exhausted form on the floor. "You okay, Kiki?"

"Yeah…thanks for asking…" She breathed out and smiled. Suzune smiled back and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed lightly and pulled him down to her for a kiss.

"We're fine too, thanks for asking." Kiko sarcastically said to them. Kiki and Suzune look at them with red cheeks and smiled awkwardly. Kiko sat up and looked back. "Just do whatever you were doing…" Kiko said and looked at Su's sleeping form. He pulled a chocolate lock out of her face and smiled softly. The other two looked at them curiously, but shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing.

"…" Suzu watched her brother with Kiki sadly. _'Why…did this happen to me?' _She watched them silently and transformed into a bunny. Suzune got up with a blush and looked behind him to see Suzu in bunny form.

"What the heck…" Kiki said out loud as she stared at the bunny. "What is a bunny doing here?" Suzune looked over at the rest of the gang and back at the bunny. He whistled for his Aunt Kazusa to get the bunny, but she didn't come.

"God…" He picked Suzu up and walked into the house with the rest not that far behind. He went to his father's secret room. "Stay out here, I'll be right back." Suzune commanded the others and walked into the room. He looked straight into Suzu's eyes. "Transform back before I make you. Do you want to end up like that? In my arms, nude…" Suzu transformed back right then and there. She hung in Suzune's arms with her own around his neck. He smirked and sat her down. "Good girl." She blushed and looked away.

"…" She looked down sadly. Suzune looked at her curiously and suddenly figured it out.

"Are you jealous?" Suzune asked her. She blushed and kept looking down. He smiled in amusement and went close to her face. "You're so easy to read, Suzu." He lightly kissed her on the lips.

"And you're mean, Nii-san…" Suzu said as she looked back up pouting. "You know how I feel, yet you do this to me…" He smirked and kissed her again, this time, her put disappeared and she kissed back. "Meanie…" She blushed into the small kiss.

"I know, but you love me anyway…" Suzune said with amusement as her arms wrapped around his neck. She blushed again, but smiled.

"Exactly…" They stopped and she let go. They finally figured out their position. Suzune somehow ended up on top of Suzu in their 'fight', but they didn't mind. "I love such a meanie." He laughed at her and got up, helping her up as well.

"Stay here for a little, okay?" Suzu nodded. "I don't need others suspicious about you and the bunny transformation." Suzu smiled at Suzune.

"Okay…" She kissed his cheek. "You're so protective…I love it…" Suzune rolled his eyes and went out. There, he saw Kiki, Kiko, and Su just sitting there, waiting. He smiled at them and they walked off.

"What was up with that bunny anyway?" Kiki asked after she got up and entwined her hand with his. He chuckled softly and looked straight into her purple eyes.

"It's a loving pet of mine, you can say…" He replied with a smile.

**- - KK - -**

_**Sorry it's so short, but I think it's a good place to stop for today. Well, please review! **_


	9. The Future

_**Next chapter! Next chapter! Woot! **_

_**Oh, to Kaitlynn416: Suzu-chan isn't a real person; she's my OC I made up for this story. **_

**- - KK - -**

A small light illuminated the dark living room in the middle of the night. Karin and Kazune sat down on the couch in the large room, hand in hand, with unreadable looks on their faces. The rest of the group stared at them, waiting for them to speak. "Karin…" Kazune whispered to his love, looking down and tightening his grip on Karin's hands. "You ready?" Karin sighed and nodded. The group looked at them, curiosity clear in their eyes.

"What happened, Hanazono-san? Did something happen in the future?" Micchi asked the couple. Karin looked at them again and sighed.

"The future is ending for us soon…" Karin said to them. They looked at them, waiting for an explanation.

"When we got there, we found out the worst has happened." Kazune started off. "It's much worse than the Karasumas ever were… so worse that we almost died just staying in that house." The rest were still listening. "This war is fatal for all of us. Do you remember Jin Kuga?" The rest nodded and rolled there eyes to the memories of the celebrity who pronounced to be in love with Karin.

"Well…" Karin looked down at the floor. "He's now dead…" Himeka gasped and almost cried. She befriended Jin before she started going out with Micchi, so she understood him the most. "Jin Kuga died in the future because he was trying to help the future go back from the war between the gods."

"War between the gods?" Miyon asked suddenly. Kazune nodded at Miyon's question.

"The rest of the gods around the world, young and old, have gotten into two groups…This has started the war between gods." Kazune explained. "Right now explosions of all sorts are happening around Japan. All the people that aren't gods are starting to get hurt, so that's where all the other gods, including us, come in. They're trying to protect the people of Japan, but it's not doing so well…" Kazune looked down, angry at himself again. Karin tried to calm him softly.

"So when we got there and they explained, we found out the worse. Half of us are unconscious, the other half is injured, and one is dead." Karin finished off. Himeka couldn't help it anymore, but she started to cry. "Himeka-chan?" Himeka got up and ran out of the house.

"…" Micchi looked down and sat there. "She'll be back soon." The rest looked at the British transfer. "I know she'll be back soon."

"Where is she going?" Yuuki finally asked. Micchi looked up and smiled. Then he shrugged and went up stairs.

**- - KK - -**

Himeka ran to the small house next to a giant mansion. She knocked on the door vigorously, hoping her tears would disappear soon. "Jin-kun! Jin-kun! Open up!" Himeka yelled out and suddenly the door opened to see a boy with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Himeka-san? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for like a year." Jin said casually. Himeka started cry tears of happiness as she embraced him tightly. Jin blushed a light pink and fell over at the sudden impact. "Himeka-san! What's wrong?"

"I'm glad you're okay…" Himeka choked out as she kept her grasp. Jin blushed a little darker, but sighed and held her closer.

"It's okay…" Jin whispered back. "I'm still here…" Himeka kept crying into his chest as he held her close.

**- - KK - -**

"I can't believe this…" Suzune whispered to himself as he stood behind a wall, listening to the elders' conversation. As the rest of the seven-year-olds were asleep already, Suzune listened to the teens talk about his parents. "If only it wasn't true…" Suzune fell to the floor.

"But it is, Nii-san…" Suzune looked over to see Suzu walk out of the shadows to show herself. "Whatever you hear is usually true…" The blonde boy sighed and nodded to his younger sister. Suzu sat next to her older brother as Suzune tried to calm down. Suzu held Suzune's hand to calm him down faster. "Nii-san, come on…it's not that bad…"

"But it is, Suzu…" Suzune growled out. Suzu kneaded his hand softly as his mood went down. "I can't believe we can't go back to help our parents… it's just sad…" The girl smiled comfortingly as Suzune started to cry. He knew his uncle Jin as the uncle that loved him and his sister because of their looks. He used to buy many things for them, even though they saw him only once a month. He learned to love them for them recently, but Suzune knew it has ended.

"Don't hammer this on yourself, nii-san…" The bunny girl comforted. "Not again. Do you want to worry Kiki-san and me again?" Suzune's head shook side to side. "Then please don't put this on you. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT." Suzune nodded and fell onto Suzu's lap.

"Thanks Suzu, you were always there when I needed you the most…" Suzune whispered to her as he fell asleep. Suzu blushed lightly and smiled softly.

"You might say that now, but I'm not the one you love." Suzu whispered to herself as she took her older brother back to his room.

**- - KK - -**

"Now, Himeka-san, what is this all about?" Jin asked as he brought out his instant tea. Himeka's tears were dried off now, but her eyes were red and stinging for the aftermath.

"I'm sorry, Jin-kun…I just heard some stuff about you that I needed to see was true…" Himeka choked out. Jin looked at her weirdly.

"What do you mean?" Himeka looked up at him as he stared at her curiously. She shook her head no. Jin rolled his eyes and brought the tea over. "Sorry, it's so cheap. I barely made enough for this stuff…" Himeka frowned.

"You still haven't been accepted by your father?" Jin nodded. The girl sighed. "You should really go back to him, Jin-kun… it's not healthy for you to stay here."

"I know, but…I don't want to go back to his glare of disappointment and the door slammed into my face…" Jin looked down at his cup of tea. Himeka's hand went over his own.

"If he thinks that about you, than he isn't a good parent…" Himeka said and smiled sweetly. "Just try to stand your ground and be happy, Jin-kun…" Jin blushed and nodded.

"Okay, Himeka-san." He smiled and gave her a thumb up. "Thank you!" She giggled at his enthusiasm and checked her watch.

"Ohmygosh! It's already that time!" Himeka got up and ran to Jin's front door. "Thank you for the tea! I'll be leaving now!" and she was off. Jin sat there, dumbfounded. He soon started to chuckle softly and looked down at his tea.

"…" Jin kept staring into the brown steaming liquid until he finally started to cry. "Why must you visit me when you already have somebody else?" He wiped the tears away and poured his now salty tea down the drain.

**- - KK - -**

Micchi sat down on the couch in the dark living room. Everybody was now asleep and he was waiting for Himeka to come home. The British lad knew about Jin's secret feelings for Himeka, so he was nervous about the visit. "…"

"I'm home." Himeka's soft voice echoed through the quiet home. Micchi looked over at the door and gave her his signature smile. She smiled back and sat next to him, letting herself lean onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry I ran out like that, Micchi…"

"It's fine, Himeka-san…" Micchi closed his eyes. "At least I knew where you ran off to…How is he?" Himeka was shocked for a second, but she should have known. She sighed and nodded.

"He's fine. Same as always…" Her eyes closed as well. They smiled through the dark silence. That was, until Micchi got up and scooped Himeka into his arms. "Eh?! Micchi?!" He gave her another goofy grin.

"I'm going to make you mine tonight, love…" Michiru whispered into her ear. She blushed a deep red and giggled. "Are you okay with that?" She nodded and he said no more. He brought the girl straight to his room in a laugh.

**- - KK - -**

Suzune's eyes opened in his room. "H-How'd I get…?" He looked up at Kiki's smiling face. "Kiki?" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Suzune!" She chimed as he got up to see a rabbit sleeping on his lap. He smiled at it and petted her head. Kiki looked at him strangely.

"Oh, good morning, Kiki." Suzune smiled at her as he took the bunny into his arms. "You look lovely today." Kiki blushed and smiled. Suzune got out of his bed and yawned softly. The day hasn't even really started. Suzune saw the sun was rising, so he guessed it was about 5:30. "Man, I woke up early…" Kiki nodded in agreement.

"I feel like I haven't seen the sunrise in forever…" Suzune heard from outside his room.

"Yeah, I know…" He finally recognized the voices. Karin and Kazune. "I really missed this…" He looked out side his door to see the couple sitting on the windowsill.

"I hope we can change this so that the sun will rise in the future like it does now." Karin said as she fingered the window. Kazune let his hand rest on her head.

"We're going to fix it. I promise." Kazune comforted. Karin nodded and let her eyes stick to the golden globe rising in the horizon.

"I hope you're not lying this time."

**- - KK - -**

_**So…what do you think? I hope you viewers enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long, but still hope you enjoy this. Please review!**_


	10. Wake Up Call

_**I knew this would take long, but I hope you review! I love hearing all of your opinions! Onward!**_

**- - KK - -**

Suzune stood still as the couple tensed up slightly at the feeling of the future. He knew Kiki was behind him, but he said nothing, she needn't to know anything. "…" Suzune closed the door quietly and sighed, letting his eyes wonder over Kiki's bewildering expression. Her small eyebrows pushed together and her face in a slight pout, trying to figure out what the adults meant. Suzune looked down, keeping his face clean of emotion. His blank stare at the floor meant nothing to Kiki, for she was too involved with her thoughts, but Suzu's bunny ears loped down as her large eyes were coated with worry. Suzune smiled and winked at the bunny, then let it go, letting it hop outside to the couple.

"Good luck, Suzune-kun…" Suzu whispered through the door after she transformed back to human. Suzune looked back down at the floor and closed the door again.

"Thanks…" Suzune whispered back and looked up at Kiki. She had the same expression, but directed to him. True agony washed over her face as they stood there, eye-to-eye. The, Kiki's eyes widened at sudden realization and fell to the floor, trying to breath again.

"Our parents…are endangered, aren't they?" Kiki breathed out, trying to compose herself. Suzune stayed silent and nodded, staying as quiet as he can be. He dropped to his knees and grasped Kiki for comfort. The children started to cry with each other, worry struck through both of them, letting the warmth of each other calm them.

**- - KK - -**

Suzu stood in front of two shocked parents, tears forming in her eyes. "You're idiots." She said, hollow, to her parents. They glared at the younger girl, trying to figure it out, but had nothing. "You are so careless when you speak; not even thinking somebody else is listening…" They finally figured it out and groaned.

"Kiki heard us again, didn't she?" Kazune stated to them, knowing this too well. Suzu nodded at them as her arms folded across her chest. "Dang…we should really work on that." Kazune shrugged carelessly, not even wanting to put drama into this anymore. Suzu rolled her eyes, but couldn't help giggling.

"That's why I found out YOU had a crush on ME before you found out I loved YOU." Karin commented to Kazune, making him blush a deep red.

"Wait, HOW'D YOU FIND OUT EARLIER THAT ME?!?!" Kazune asked, flustered. Karin giggled at his state and kissed his forehead.

"You told Micchi in the forest school area." Karin said to him, he realized and blushed even darker. "Blackmail, I was there, you told the truth, best mistake you made." Kazune smiled at her, but was still in the same flustered stare.

"You should have said something earlier…" Kazune muttered and gave her a playful glare. Karin giggled, winked at him, and gave him a kiss, which he delightfully obliged. Suzu stood awkwardly as the two kissed, and coughed to make them remember. They stopped and looked over, almost forgetting about their daughter and blushing.

"Sorry, Suzu…" Karin said and smiled through her pink blush covering her face. Kazune shrugged, American like, but blushed a light pink that matched Karin's.

"No problem, I'll be leaving now anyway…" Suzu said and turned back into a rabbit. The two other blondes watched as the small creature hopped away to god-knows where.

"…" Karin stared at the hallway already empty. Kazune stared as well, the silence with no intensity at all. "We have some weird children." Kazune laughed lightly and nodded in agreement. Karin looked back with a smile plastered on her face and giggled.

**- - KK - -**

Kiko woke up at the sudden sound of sobbing. He laid motionless as the sobs slowly became just silent whimpers. He listened carefully as voices started to be heard.

"Thank you, Suzune." Kiki choked out. "I don't know what I would do without you…" He heard a little movement and a chuckle.

"Most likely fall for your brother and have secret incest with him…" Suzune tried to lighten up the atmosphere. Kiko glowered to himself as his sister hit Suzune on the arm.

"Don't be like that, Suzune!" Kiki yelled out, giggling now at the absurd idea. "I doubt that would happen, but thanks for lightening everything."

"No problem." Suzune answered her and they stayed silent. That was Kiko's cue to wake up. He got up, stretched, and yawned loudly, waking Su up.

"Good morning!" Kiko said to everyone. He smiled cockily and got up, helping Su out of bed as well. He watched Su yawn softly and smile at him. He blushed like usual and tried to cover it up by turning the other way, making Su worry.

"Good morning, Kiko." Kiki giggled out at the usual act. Suzune nodded in acknowledgement as well. "You seem like you had a nice sleep." Kiko pouted a little and marched out of the room.

"Suzune, you idiot, trying to lighten whatever you were doing with such an absurd joke… secret incest my…" He started to grumble to himself as he walked through the hallway. Until the younger twin heard small foot steps not that far behind him. Instinctively, he turned around and brought his staff, which he took out instantly, to the person's neck. Su stared at Kiko in shock as the unexpected attack happened. Kiko sighed in relief and turned back around. "Oh, it's just you, Su."

"Um… yes. It was just me." Su said to him, still shock. Kiko turned back around to her and laughed at her still shock expression.

"Sorry about that, you surprised me." Kiko said and smiled apologetically to his girlfriend. "It was on instinct, not common sense." Su giggled, letting the surprise melt away, and walked up to Kiko's side.

"How about we do this? After we change into normal clothes," Kiko noticed he was still in his pajamas and blushed at his stupidity, "we go spar with each other. I haven't worked with you for a while because I'm always paired up with Suzune for our skills." Kiko smiled at her warmly and nodded in agreement.

"Okay!"

**- - KK - -**

Himeka woke up in a daze as the aroma of her beloved Michiru overwhelmed her senses. Micchi, to her, smelt a lot like England itself and honeysuckle. She couldn't really explain it, but the smell was her favorite scent out all others. "Mm… what a nice smell…" Himeka murmured to herself as she snuggled closer to the firm, but warm, thing she was laying on. She couldn't remember what happened the night before except for her tears and going over to Jin's. She felt rumbling under her and the sound of laughing.

"Good morning, Love, how are you?" Micchi whispered into Himeka's ear as he pet her head tenderly. "Do you feel okay?" Himeka got up and found out she was lying on Micchi's chest. She blushed a deep red and suddenly felt a little sore.

"Eh… What happened…?" Himeka asked then saw herself nude. She blushed even darker. "We didn't…!" Micchi chuckled at her expression and nodded.

"We did. Sorry, love." Micchi answered her unfinished question and got up to stretch. Himeka looked at all of Micchi's smooth, tone, body in a daze and, uncontrollably, kissed his neck. Micchi shivered slightly at the soft touch.

"I thought I would be older, but, for once, I'm happy I was wrong…" Himeka whispered to him. The English boy gave her his signature smiled and gently pat her head.

"We should get dressed…" Micchi said to her as he got up. "They will get worried." Himeka nodded and got up as well, stretching to get fully awake and getting out of the warm bed to get dressed.

**- - KK - -**

"You ready?" Su asked, outside already with Kiko in front of her. She held her staff close to her and smiled with determination. Kiko smiled back and nodded, putting his rod out and ready. They were already transformed and ready. "…GO!" Su launched herself in Kiko's direction, as fast as lightning. Kiko, in surprise, jumped out of the way and pointed his weapon to her.

"God Bubbles!" Kiko yelled and watched the bubbles quickly move to Su and put her in one herself. She started to panic, for the electricity would come soon, and tried to get out in a struggle.

"Goddess Groves!" Su yelled out, muffled by the bubble, but the plants still obeyed. They penetrated in the bubble and brought Su out before it burst into the electric currents. Su sighed in relief and glared at Kiko, watching the plants pull him closer to her. "You almost got me…" Kiko struggled to get out of the grasp of the plants and glared at them.

"Health of Asclepius" Kiko mumbled to himself and watched the plants die to a shriveled heap. Kiko's eyes glowed as his hand tried to touch the surprised Su. "Come, Hebe, I bet you wouldn't mind losing a little life…" Kiko's voice echoed tonelessly. Su stood frozen in fear as his hand got closer. Su has never seen him use that power, and she saw it was dangerous. She jumped out of his view and looked at him in worry.

"Goddess… Burst!" Su yelled regrettably as she saw the crackles hit Kiko to the ground. She quickly kicked him in the gut from the air, finally bringing him to de transformation. Kiko slowly got up, pain now throbbing everywhere and glared at Su playfully.

"You won me. I can't even beat my girlfriend." Kiko laughed at himself, but stopped when he saw Su's worried look. "…What?" Su stayed silent, shook her head a little, and smiled.

"Eh, nothing. It's nothing, Kiko." Su said politely and smiled stupidly. Kiko's eyebrow went up with suspicion, but let it go and got up. Su followed him inside, still worried. _'What was that power that went over him…?' _Su thought to herself and looked up with determination. _'I have to tell Suzune quick!' _

**- - KK - -**

_**There you have it! I'm sorry it took so long, but please review! I hope I won't take too long on the next chapter! Bye for now!**_


	11. Himekas

_**Sorry it took so long! I've also decided to actually add a new character! Hope you like them! Well, here's the next chapter! I hope its okay!**_

**- - KK - -**

"Ah…so this is the past…" A caped figured smiled as she looked around. "It's so peaceful, I must say." The person took their hood off, letting long onyx curls pour over her shoulders. Her golden orbs of eyes sparkled as she stared at her destination. She skipped up to the door. "This house is still in tact. It brings great memories to me."

**- - KK - -**

"Suzune! Suzune!" Su crashed into the door, panting heavily. Suzune jumped slightly as he looked at Su in shock. "Suzune I need to tell you something!" Suzune quickly rushed over to Su as she fell to the floor, tired.

"What is it Su? Did something happen? Where's Kiko?" Suzune asked Su frantically, worried about her condition. She brought a hand up to stop him with his questions.

"Kiko is in the dining room eating breakfast…" Su sighed, better now. "But there's something about him that was…strange during combat…" Su looked up in immense concern. "He learned a new power…"

"That's great we should"

"No! It's not like that; I mean… it was scary…" She started shivering at the memory.

"What do you mean 'scary'?" Kiki asked from behind Suzune.

"He almost killed me!" Su yelled out. "His 'Health of Asclepius' is dangerous!" Out of Su's surprise though, Suzune shrugged it off and chuckled. "Why are you laughing?!?"

"I'm sorry, Su, but this is natural for the god to go through this." Suzune said. Su's head tilted slightly, waiting for a thorough explanation. "Okay, you see, when the host finds their Godly power, the god takes over the host's body from the overwhelming surge of power that just suddenly goes through their veins. It'll continue happening for about two more tries with his power." Suzune shrugged again and patted Su's head.

"So he won't hurt anybody if he practices?" Su asked hopefully. Suzune and Kiki nodded and smiled. Su smiled back and got up to leave. "I'm going to have some breakfast now, want to come?" She asked them. They both shook their heads no and watched the girl run down the hall to the dining area.

**- - KK - -**

Kirio watched the ten year old girl sip her tea quietly from the opposite couch. She had shimmering black natural curls that poured across her shoulders and framed her porcelain face of soft features. Her distinct gold orbs of eyes stared back at him, amused at hi cautious and curious stares. She wore a long black cape over her outfit, but you can now see the black and white gothic Lolita dress she wore under the cape from her just sitting there. "You really shouldn't stare, Uncle Kirio."

"Kisha…right?" Kirio asked her. 'Kisha' nodded as if the question was as obvious as the color of the sky. "You know, I can finally see the similarity in you…" Her smile crept onto her pale face and she coughed lightly.

"Well, people say I look a lot like my mother." Kisha explained. Kirio nodded. "So you know that I've come from the future then, right?" Kirio sighed and closed his eyes.

"Sadly… I do." Kirio glared at the small child. "You remind me of Himeka a little too much for me not to see it." She smiled with relief.

"Then that means I don't need to explain…" Another coughing fit came. Kirio looked at her almost painfully, knowing exactly what this was. She stared at her limp hand, exhausted from the painful coughing fit, and sighed when she saw crimson. "May I have a napkin?" Kirio already had a tissue out and tenderly cleaned up the blood. He gave her a vitamin he usually gave his younger sister and sighed. "Thank you."

"…You're the next generation aren't you…?" Kirio asked her. She looked down, but nodded. "Kisha 'Himeka' Karasuma… you ended up the weakest link again…" She smiled and sighed.

"Actually, I'm a Kuga." Kirio looked at her and then groaned angrily, cursing Jin's name for taking his sister's innocence.

"So, what do you need me for today?" He asked when he became calm once again.

"I need you to help me go to the Kujyou residence." Kisha commanded weakly. "As you can see, I'm too weak to just go there by myself. I need to see the other Himeka." Kirio smirked at her as she started to feel a little light headed. "Will you help me…?" He looked at her pale face, knowing she'll be falling soon.

"How can I say no to my own niece?" Kisha smiled weakly and let her head fall onto the couch. "When you wake again, I shall bring you over to the Kujyou residence and accompany you during the fight." She nodded and went unconscious, leaving Kirio to wait.

**- - KK - -**

Kiki looked up at the dark skies. The sky has suddenly become gray and cold water droplets came down, leaving everybody inside. Himeka ran past her, a nervous look in her eyes. Kiki, curious, followed her to the end of the hall, where Himeka ran into and landed herself onto a chair across from two particular blondes. Kazune was reading a newspaper with Karin reading from behind him, trying to concentrate on the English language. Both of their eyes went up when they heard the wheezing and panting of their daughter Himeka. "Kazune!" Kazune got up, instinctively, and looked at Himeka in worry.

"What is it Himeka?" Karin got up as well when Kazune asked the question sternly. Himeka looked back up at them.

"I feel something coming today… it doesn't feel good either…" Himeka started off. "It's like a fourth link has connected with me, but I can't tell you anything else." The brown eyed girl's hands wondered to her head. "I can't tell if it's a girl or guy… or the age…or anything!" Kiki looked at them curiously. She felt this as well right now, but she knew all of that. It was a girl of ten years old that was in Japan.

"You have that feeling too?" Kiki blurted out. Three heads turned to her in surprise. "I have this 'linked' feeling as well…but I know who she is." They gave her a gaze for her to continue. "She's a girl of ten years old that is now in Japan. Her name is 'Kisha', but I can't get her last name."

"…" Kazune and Karin looked at each other with fright and relief. Then, Himeka jumped up and tried to grasp for something.

"She's coming closer… two of them…" Himeka said and ran to the window. Through the rain, she saw three silhouettes come closer to the house. A short one, a tall one, and one not too much taller than the shortest. Kazune glared at the window and brought his staff out. Karin followed him with staff in hand to the gloomy storm.

"Himeka! Kiki! Stay inside and don't leave no matter what!" Kazune commanded them before he ran into the rain. The black haired girls watched in worry. Kazune took his staff and cried his words out. "Ego Sum Deus!"

"I AM GOD!" Karin yelled out with Kazune and the love duo held their fighting stance. Suzune, Kiko, Su, and Micchi all felt them transform in shock and ran to where they felt it. Kirio Karasuma came out in his god form again with a smile and his Himeka in his hands. She looked blankly at everybody through her hazy red eyes. "Mr. Glasses Man?!?!" Kazune growled angrily when Karin exclaimed.

"Karasuma! What do you need here?!?" Kazune roared at the smirking face of Ares. "How did you get your powers back?" A girl with black hair and gold eyes came out from behind him in a black Lolita god form. She had tight curls in a high ponytail and a staff with dead roses on it. She smiled weakly, but cruelly, at them. "May I guess you are…'Morta'?" She smiled again, knowing it was true. "Morta is the goddess of Death in roman mythology." Kazune explained when he saw the unexplained look on Karin's face.

"That is correct, Kazune-_kun_." The girl said sweetly and moved her frail body in front of him. She brought her pail hands up to Kazune's face to lower his head to look at her. The girl's gold eyes analyzed Kazune's details for a couple seconds then smiled weakly. Kazune stared back, surprised at her similarity to Himeka and…somehow…_Jin_. "I must say, mama was right, you ARE cute when young." Kazune blushed and Karin fumed as she tore the girl from her 'husband.' Kazune looked back at his girlfriend to see her jealous expression and smiled. "Oh, I forgot, I'm not alive yet…" She said to herself then faced them again. "Hello, I'm Kisha Kuga. I'm here to see Kikiya Nishikori."

"What is your business with Kiki?" Karin demanded, still angered at her comment to Kazune. The girl smiled mischievously, and then started to cough hard. Drops of blood fell onto the sidewalk as her coughing continued. Kirio ran up to Kisha and started to clean up her mouth then gave her another pill. She sighed, smiled at Kirio, and smiled dimly at the horrified blondes.

"I've come for an exchange in pain." Kisha said and floated quickly to the door. The two gods looked at her in surprise, but then somebody was in front of her again. Kiko looked into the gold eyes with burning determination.

"I will not let you get to my sister!" Kiko yelled out to Kisha. Kisha stared at him in awe and blushed. "Never will you get to her!" Kisha looked at Kiko with a look of wonder. Who was this boy with purple eyes? Why did he look so much like her?

"Who exactly ARE you?" Kisha asked him as her hands moved to his face like she did with Kazune. Kiko looked at her in shock at the gentle touch.

"I'm Kikoru Nishikori, Kiki's twin brother." Kiko introduced himself, look of determination back on his face. The rain now drenched everybody and Himeka Karasuma started to cough. "I won't let you get my sister or my mother." Kisha stared into his eyes for a couple seconds and smiled.

"You're cuter than Kazune-kun. I can't believe mama didn't tell me about you." Kisha commented and kissed his cheek. He blushed red and scurried away from her in embarrassment. Su glared through the window and hit Kisha with one of her vines. "W-W-W-What the?!?!" Su ran out angrily as she glared at Kisha.

"That's my boyfriend you just kissed!" Su yelled out. Kiko blushed a light pink, but Kisha just smiled at her. The vines died around her and she brought her vine up to Su's neck.

"Then I shall battle you for him." Kisha replied. Su glared at her, but nodded, never leaving her eyes.

"You're on."

**- - KK - -**

_**So…how was it? Please review!!!!!!!**_


	12. Dark and Light

**KK New Generation**

"I won't lose to you." Su said. "Goddess Groves!" The vines pulled Kisha close to her and she smirked. "You won't win me. I'm stronger than you." She moved her staff up to Kisha's neck. The other girl looked at her in surprise at the quickness and speed.

"…" Kisha smirked darkly and let the plant life fade to death, much like Kiko's power. "Don't underestimate the power of Morta." The golden orbs of hers darkened to practically a deep red as she sprinted to Su. "Goddess Soul." Dark black essences started to swarm around Su in a menacing way. Soon, the black consumed the younger girl's vision as a little white spirit was pulled out of her body, leaving her beat less body on the ground.

"Su!" Kiko ran to the body and checked for a breath. None. Kiko stared at the body, keeping his tears in his eyes.

"_Kiko! Help me!" _The white ghost yelled through the black abyss. _"I can't get out! Please!" _The white started to disappear.

"Su!" Kiko ran and tried to grab the Su's hand. "Come back!" He watched it disappear even quicker to nothing. He saw no more white. The tears ran down his face as he looked at the spot where he lost her. "Su…" The rain continued to soak him, covering up the darkness coming to his eyes.

"Heh. She was weak, but still…what fun." Kisha smiled and looked at the lifeless body. "How sad…" She kicked Su's body to the mud. "She's gone." Kiko looked at Kisha through narrow crimson eyes, making a shiver run down her skin.

"You" His staff was pulled out and it became a spear, much like what was Apollo's bow and arrow. "must die!" The spear went into a blaze of blue as Kiko threw it at Kisha's heart. She looked at him with fear and shock as she quickly dodged it.

"Kiko! Stop!" Suzune cried as he pulled on Kiko's arms. "You can't let this get to you! Please…" The blonde's green eyes were suddenly filled with tears, but they were getting washed away by the rain. Kiko's struggle started to become nothing as he fell over onto the wet ground. The boy crawled quietly to the body that was facing the dirt and pulled her onto his lap so that he can see her face. Suzune looked at the tears falling down Kiko's purple eyes as the violet hue looked at the closed-eyed brunette in his arms.

"Su…please…" Kiko smiled forcefully through his desperate eyes. "You can't die. You can't leave me like this." He shook on her already cold body to see no response through it. "…" His grip tightened around the body, saying nothing else.

Kisha's expression became jealous rage as she watched the desperate need in Kiko's eyes. "…" She stormed away from them and went to her mother and uncle. "I'll have you one day, Kiko."

**- KK - -**

Himeka sat on the by the window with Kiki by her side. Kiki was now crying of the fighting leading to death, wanting to join them badly. Himeka placed her hand on her daughter's head. "You have to calm down, Kiki. This is for our protection…we're going to be help soon." The smaller girl glared out of the window.

"Still…" Kiki said, depressed. "Even if I'm a Himeka, it doesn't mean I should be stuck in this house. I want to help protect myself." Himeka giggled dryly at her comment and pulled out something from her pocket. "Mom…what's that…?" Himeka showed her a bright yellow ring that glowed under her touch. "…No!" Her mother nodded and smiled warmly.

"My only secret." Himeka placed the ring by her lips. "This is MY ring. The one that Karin-chan used the day she found, and lost, everything." Her eyes closed. "This ring came to me after and then… I knew it was my own. I am Eos, goddess of dawn" Kiki stared at the ring with wet eyes filled with wonder.

"Wow… It's so pretty…" Kiki said as she touched it as well. I felt warm under her gentle touch. "Why don't you wear it?" Himeka brought the ring back into her pocket.

"Kazune-chan will feel it when I put it on, like everybody else." Himeka said. Kiki shook her head no and took the ring out of her mother's pocket. "What're you…" Kiki put the ring on Himeka's finger, making light encircle them all around the room. They looked at that in utter surprise. "What have you done?"

**- - KK - -**

"Ah!" Himeka Karasuma looked up at the window. "She's finally put it on…" She looked through her black, cloak-like, dress to finally find a black ring. She smiled and put it on her finger, letting it glow around her body.

"H-H-Himeka?!?!" Kirio exclaimed, surprised of the sudden power next to him. Kazune and Karin stared at the girl in surprise as well when the glow stopped and, in her place, stood a goddess. Her usual frail ponytails were now covered with black roses and a silver tiara hung on her head. Himeka's outfit was still cloak-like, but now with more of a dainty, queen-like look, with dark violet mesh and sash as well. She held her silver staff out to the blondes smugly.

"I'm Proserpina, the Queen of the Underworld." Himeka said softly. "I felt the goddess of dawn come to the world. I must see her."

**- - KK - -**

Kiko's head pulled up at the sense of a new ring. "Suzune, you feel that?" Suzune's head whipped to the directing to see another goddess, even more deadly than the one before.

"It's another one…." Kiko looked at Su in his arms. "but I don't want to leave her." Suzune looked at Kiko with pity and despair.

"You don't have to, I'll go over there. You just stay there or just go inside." Suzune answered them with a forceful happiness. "I hope you'll find light through the darkness of sorrow." With that said, Suzune ran up to his parents with eager determination. Kiko just sat there and watched.

"…By the power of the gods, I beg of thee, to keep Asclepius and Hebe protected from the outside forces and powerful command." Kiko recited to himself as he felt a bubble cover him and the one in his grasp. "Please keep this guard around us until my command ceases to exist." He finished and felt nothing but Su now. Not even the rain could surpass the shield he put on them. Kiko looked back down at the girl in his arms and looked at her limp hand. Her ring wasn't glowing anymore. Her transformation has been broken. "…Su." Tears fell down his eyes again as his grasp tightened around her and brought her close.

**- - KK - -**

"You aren't getting pass us!" Kazune growled out protectively. Himeka smirked at him and swiftly moved forward, exceeding the naked eye. Her dark red eyes stared straight into the shocked ice blue ones of Kazune's.

"I bet I can." Himeka said playfully and cupped the boy's cheeks to come even closer to her. "I can beat you." Suzune glared daggers at the girl with his mother glaring even harder.

**- - KK - -**

"Winds of Aeolus!" Suzune commanded and let the tornado lift Himeka into the air. Kisha glared and pulled out her staff to make it transform into two black fans.

"Goddess Morta, kill these winds!" Kisha recited with rhythm, moving her fans with it, and watched as a black aura swarmed the winds, making them cease almost instantly. Kisha smirked at the glare Suzune aimed at her. "Now we can have an even fight, 'Kujyou.'" Kisha teased, using Kirio's name for Kazune in vain on Suzune. The green-eyes boy transformed his staff into a bow and arrow. Suzune's eyes narrowed at the now frightened Morta as winds blew uncontrollably around him.

"God Aeolus, I call out thy winds to me to help me stop Morta." Aeolus's eyes watched as Morta shrieked in pain as the arrow slit across her side with unusual speed. She held onto the injury and winced slightly. Suzune stared at the girl through darkened eyes filled. "God Apollo, hear my cry. I must bring light to this eternal darkness that is she." Kisha's gold eyes went smaller as heat surrounded her and made everything sting. Suzune smiled creepily. "Goddess Athena, hear my cry. I call on thee for strength to bring her onto her knees." The already beaten girl fell from the pressure that pounded to the floor of mud. Tears were flying out of her eyes as she coughed up some blood.

"Kisha!" Kirio called out from the side, but couldn't move somehow. "Kisha, you have to stop!" Kisha looked at him through pained eyes.

"It's fine." Kisha answered quietly. "I'm fine. This is what I deserve." Her eyes closed, waiting for his final attack. Suzune turned his bow and arrow back to a staff.

"Goddess…" Suzune paused at the thought of using another attack. He sighed at his kindness and started to recite again. "…Goddess Hebe, hear my cry. Help cure her wound or let the pain go away." Kisha gasped as the pain suddenly stopped and light covered her wounds.

"…Goddess-." Kisha pulled out her fans again, even though she was disheveled as she was. Suzune stared at her bleakly as she tried to start her battle cry.

"Hebe can't cure the whole injury, but it's good enough to keep you alive. I should have used Asclepius. He would have done a better job." Suzune explained. The female Kuga lowered her fans slowly, but stayed on her guard. "I'm done with you."

**- - KK - -**

_**Finished. I know. I killed somebody. I'm sorry. ^^' Well, hoped you enjoyed! Tell how you liked it on the review!**_


End file.
